Pups and the Ice Storm
Author's Note: Please do not edit this page without my permission, ' '''the only exception is If you have a character in this story, feel free if you wish to link your character to their page. As I do not know how. ' '''Summary When an ice storm threatens Adventure Bay, how will the pups prepare for one of their biggest challenges yet? Will they be able to brave the storm, or will they get snowed in? Cast List * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Skye * Rubble * Zuma * Ryder * Katie * Jake * Tundra * Rosie * Cooper * Blizzard * Icee * Smoky * Duncan C. * Mr. Cambridge * Andrew * Princess Story -Paw Patrol Theme song plays (The scene opens up while the pups are at Jakes Mountain, Tundra and Cooper are racing down the slope.) Cooper: (passing Tundra) and Cooper takes the lead, Tundra: Not for long, I beat you before, and I can do it again. (laughs) Cooper: Not this time, Snowy, (Cooper trips and starts to tumble) whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, (hits a tree) oof! (rattles head) Tundra: (Passing Cooper) Bye! Cooper: (gets up and starts running) I'm on your tail, Tundra. (laughs) Rosie: (Running towards Cooper) Cooper wait, you might have a... (stops and sighs) No one listens to the Medical pup. Marshall: (walking up behind Rosie and nuzzles her) I do. Rosie: (looks up at Marshall) yeah right, (laughs and head back to the starting point) Rocky, Icee, and Skye: Gooo Tundra! Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble: Gooo Cooper! (Scene Changes: Chase's badge) (Chase and Smoky are training on another part of the mountain, Smoky has just completed the obstacle course that Chase set up) Chase: Very good Smoky, one of your best times yet. Smoky: (in between breaths) Thanks...Chase......Whats...Next? Chase: (Noticing Smoky's breathing) well, now you can take a few minutes to relax, while I set up the next challenge. Smoky: (plops down in the snow) Thanks...! (Chase runs over to set up another exercise for Smoky to do when the break was over.) (Scene change: Paw Patrol Badge) (Ryder and Katie are in Jake's Lodge sitting down and chatting, Jake enters the room carrying 3 cups of hot chocolate for the trio. the TV starts to flash a weather alert, Jake turns up the volume) Weather Forecaster: ...The weather pattern will start to drop in temperatures as a Low pressure wave will sweep through the area. This system will have the chance to create freezing temperatures, and possibly even an Ice Storm may develop. Areas affected will include Foggy Bottom, South Town, and Adventure Bay. Katie: (worried) Oh no, if an Ice Storm hits Adventure Bay, the town will go into complete chaos. Ryder: Don't worry, Tundra and Cooper will have it covered. (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) (Tundra and Cooper finish their race and can not decide who officially won.) Tundra: (walking up the slope) hehe I got you again. Cooper: (Panting) No, that tree slowed me down. Tundra: So, I still crossed the line first Cooper: No, I crossed the line just before you Icee: (approaching the two) Another finish debate? Tundra and Cooper: (To each other) Guess I'll get you next time (Cooper and Tundra head off toward the Lodge, Andrew arrives at the mountain and runs down toward Icee) Andrew: (Walking up to Icee) Hey Iceberg, What's going on? Icee: (turning towards Andrew) Hey Scout, You just missed a race between Tundra and Cooper. Andrew: Who won? Icee: They can never agree on who wins, so let's call it a tie. (chuckles) Andrew: (chuckles) okay. (Looks at the ice rink) Ice, did you bring your skates? Icee: Never come to the mountain without them. Their in my truck! (Icee races to the top of the mountain to get her skates, while Andrew puts his skates on.) (Scene Change: Cooper's Tag) (Tundra and Cooper enter the lodge and prepare to relax after their race. Jake brings over some hot chocolate to the tired pups.) Jake: Here you go little dudes, some fresh hot chocolate to warm you up. Tundra: Thanks Jake. Ryder: (Walking up to the pups) We heard a weather forecast calling for a possible ice storm coming this way.) Tundra: How bad is it supposed to get? Katie: Bad from the sounds of it! Cooper: Well, it is getting to be that time of year again, isn't it? Don't worry, there's snow thing I can't handle! Tundra: Maybe we should give the rest of the pups a talk about Ice safety. Cooper: Good Idea Tundra, ready to go? Tundra: I'm ready to roll like a snowball! (Both Tundra and Cooper head out of the lodge to get ready to talk to the other pups) Should I continue the story, or cancel this one as a failed attempt and "Better luck next time"? All comments, suggestions, and/or complaints will be appreciated. WORK IN PROGRESS!! Category:Episodes Category:Stories by ForeverPawPatrol419